Fuel cells efficiently and electrochemically convert fuel into electric current, which may then be used to power electric circuits, such as drive systems for vehicles. A fuel cell containing a proton exchange membrane is an electrochemical device that converts chemical energy to electrical energy using, for example, hydrogen or methane as fuel and oxygen/air as oxidant. A typical fuel cell membrane electrode assembly includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane between two electrodes.
Catalysts are used to enhance the rate of the electrochemical reactions which occur at the electrodes. Catalysts typically include noble metals such as platinum carried by a support particle. Platinum-transition metal alloys are used as electrocatalysts in proton exchange membrane fuel cells due to their remarkable activities for oxygen reduction reaction and hydrogen oxidation reaction. These catalysts are typically carried by a support particle. However, issues, such as significant voltage drops, have been observed.